


Kindred Spirits

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series, Leverage
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Women Being Awesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebeca learned about cons from one of the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).



> Written for the Crossover Dialogue Meme, which means I shan't explain this meeting, and for Crossovers100 prompt #4 -- _insides_. Enjoy!

"Oh, it's not impossible to get a decent cup of tea in the States--"

"--but it requires local knowledge, good imports, or doing it yourself." Rebecca raised the teapot invitingly. "More?"

Sophie lifted her cup. "Oh, please. _Lovely_ Darjeeling. I must say, this isn't the reception I expected."

Rebecca laughed and reached for a cucumber sandwich. "Why not? It was a vastly entertaining story."

"Well, thank you, it was some of my better work." Sophie's moue reminded Rebecca, strongly, of Amanda. Too strongly.

Rebecca sighed and mentioned, "Sophie? Just so we understand each other? I will strip-search you before you leave if I think it's necessary." Sophie stared just long enough for Rebecca to get the next sentence in. "Amanda Darrieux is a very dear friend of mine."

The smile that surfaced was much more genuine. "Oh. Why didn't you say you were family?"


End file.
